creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Don't Want to, But I Have to Blink
I am a Reddit user who uses Reddit as much as everyone else is. I am like the only girl I know who actually uses Reddit. No other girl I know uses Reddit because apparently, it is all for men. I don’t agree with them, however. My name is, what was it again? Oh, right it is Helen! I am, uhhh, 27 years old. I think I look pretty attractive whenever I look in the mirror; seeing my beautiful blue eyes. The boys love me because my blue eyes look like the inside of an ice cave. I’m sorry, but this took me all day to write because of a reason that is everybody’s nightmare and some people have it. Uh, it’s happening again. Want me to tell you what is happening? I will be telling you what is happening to me. It happens every other time I blink! I’m trying my best to not blink, but I can’t hold my eyes open forever. Several weeks ago, uh, this is so hard to type, every time I blinked 35 times, I would see total darkness. My vision was fine, although I had to use contacts, every time I blinked 35 times, I would see nothing but darkness. And I swore I could see a white figure in the distance of the total darkness. Wait, why am I typing this? Oh yeah, that’s right! Let’s keep going. I am a bit tired because it is 23:49 right now, and there are only 11 minutes left in the day till the day is over. I am afraid of the day ending, though. I will explain. Not only was there a lot of darkness, but I couldn’t hear anything but a small humming sound like that sound of a VCR while it is playing a tape. Also, I’ve been noticing that every time I opened my eyes from the darkness, I could not remember where I was, or what was going on. It was like my memory completely reset, but in a bad way. It’s like I have Alzheimer’s but I’m obviously too young to have Alzheimer’s. My husband at first didn’t understand what was happening to me, but I told him that I was losing my vision, my hearing, and my memory every time I blinked 35 times. He said, “That is the most random thing I have ever heard babe, I can’t believe you.” Not even my love believes anything that I say. I try to blink as slowly as possible to avoid hitting the 35 mark. I also count whenever I blink to see what I am in. When I reach blink 35, I black out and I stay that way till I blink again. Wait, what was I talking about again? Oh, yeah, right! My memory resets every time I fall into the darkness. I am so scared right now. I can’t describe how scared I am. Every single day, the blink count numbers fall down by 1. The day after that, I need to blink only 34 times to blackout. The next day, 33. And the next one, errr, what was it again? Oh, 32! I also lost easy track of counting down numbers. I need to think when I am counting down, without blinking, of course. What’s next… Oh yeah, I went to the doctor to ask what was happening to me. They did a test, and they couldn’t find anything that was happening to me. They did diagnose me with mild insanity. I knew I wasn’t insane though. Wait, what’s insane? Oh, that’s right! I said the doctors said I had mild insanity! The day I went to the doctor, I was down to 19. And after that, every day, the number kept going down steadily. I decided to post on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram that I was slowly going blind, deaf, and I was losing my memory. It was worse than Alzheimer’s. I don’t think I have Alzheimer’s, I think something else is happening to me. Wait, what’s Alzheimer’s again? I forgot. Isn’t it the disease that makes you forget stuff? Oh, yes, that’s right! It is. I don’t think I am suffering from it because I remember stuff a short while after I have the memory loss. The numbers went down to 10, and finally down to 5. Today… today, it is 1. Every time I blink, I see darkness. I blink, I’m out, I blink, everything is back to normal. It is now 11:58, and I decided it is time to say goodbye to everyone. I have the website time.is on. (The website that gives you the precise, official time.) Wait, why do I have the website on again? Oh, its because I need to know the exact same time to enjoy the time I have left. I tried staying in the darkness for like 10 seconds. The more time I was in the darkness, the bigger the white figure got. I tried closing them until it got really big, and I could see a very ominous face. You know the face in cartoons that have like 100 teeth on both top and bottom, and squinted, empty eye sockets? That is what I was seeing in the face of that white figure. It is now a lot closer every time I blink. I could see its claws in the darkness. They are growing longer every time I go back in the blink darkness, and the figure is getting bigger. Time.is says it is 23:59 and 30 seconds, and the creature is very close to me now. I cannot see it in normal vision, but when I blink into the darkness, I can see it as if it was only 5 feet in front of me. Time.is says it’s 23:59 PM and 55 seconds. When I blink, it’s rapidly raising its claws up to the air. It is swinging towards me! I just blinked out of the darkness. Time.is says it’s 0:00 and 2 seconds. I am afraid to close my eyes. If I close my eyes and nothing happens, I will update this. If I don’t write any updates, then you can assume I am gone. My eyes are getting so tired and dry; they are burning like smoke is going into them. I have to blink. Maybe just one quick blink won’t hurt… Category:Mental Illness